Death, Chocolate and Transformers
by KittyMarks
Summary: Dying was part of the plan, becoming a Shinigami was not. But always one to make the most with what he's given Mello decides that annoying Near for the rest of eternity is a nobel enough pursuit. Almost makes you feel sorry for the kid . . . Nah.


_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I love Mello! He was my favourite Death Note character and I cried when he died, even though his death got an annoyingly small amount of attention as oposed to Lights chapter-ful of bleeding and begging.

I probably should have put a spoiler warning up there before ranting about Mellos death but most likely thing is that if your reading this Fic you already know. If not I sincerly apologise! Okay and heres a warning, a little late perhaps but what the hey. I will be talking about the death of Mello and Light in this fic! If you don't want to find out how it happens or want to find out by looking it up yourself then don't read any further!

Back to the topic at hand, I love Mello so I've decide that he will not die and instead become an awesome shinigami and go on to annoy Near forever! Whoop!!

However this fic is kinda a spur of the moment thing and I literaly have no plans on what to do next.

Reviews and tips will be greatly apreciated! Thank you!!

Also, yes I have seen the small bits of manga where the King of Shinigami is shown but I've decided to instead, write down what I've always imagined the King looking like in my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. -sigh-

_____________________________________________________________________________

Death, Chocolate and Transformers.

Chapter one: Awakening.

By KittyMarks

All he could say on the subject of dying was that it was not pleasant. Apart from that there really wasn't much else he could recall. He vaugly remembered that he had been moving, though he himself wasn't moving, rather his body had been in something that had been moving, a truck perhaps. He remembered a horrible pain and the terribly wrong feeling of his heart studdering to a stop in his chest. And after that his memories lost all coherence, spiraling into a world of violent colours and sounds and scents.

The weirdness receeded and was relplaced by a dark and barren landscape, almost like a desert. There was nothing around for miles except odd broken spheres that were half submerged in the pale sand. He stood shakily and inspected himself, his arms were pale, ivory pale and as hard as diamonds, his chest was the same though covered in what seemed to be strips of black cloth and leather. His legs were clad in leather pants that brought about a flicker of a past memory as he inspected them, a memory of pulling them on and slipping on and lacing up heavy black boots with lightly tanned, soft, _human_ hands. His boots were there as well he noticed fondly.

Icy fingers trailed along his face as he got the general shape of it. Sharp cheekbones, pointed chin, large eyes and ears that were slightly elongated at the tips. His hair as far as he could see was blonde and it fell down to his hips in unkept waves. This upset him, it was too long, too unruly, another memory flew through his mind. He saw a boy looking into a mirror, soft almost pretty features with blue eyes and tanned skin and blonde hair that was neatly cut to above (his?) shoulders. It was him, it was his face, his hands, his legs and yet. It wasn't him. Because now he was different, changed. His skin was cold and hard and his nails were long, curved like claws and painted black, startling against the white of his fingers.

"Your new right?!" a nasal voice asked and he turned to look behind him, blonde hair swinging like a curtain. There was a strange creature standing, well floating really, it had a bird like head that was wrapped in bandages and its body was swadled in white and black cloth. Two spindly, insect like arms were tipped with three long, sharp fingers and skeleton like feet stuck out from the ends of its robe. Yet another memory was triggered of this strange creature floating in front of the _human_ him and eating a proffered bar of choclate happily. The words _Sidoh _and _shinigami_ crossed his mind and he spoke them out loud. The creature twitched its head to the side like and owl and blinked slowly.

"Do you know me?" Sidoh asked and the blonde nodded slowly, Sidohs small eyes widened as he looked the blonde up and down criticaly. "Well, I'll be damned! Your that human kid! The scary one . . . whats your name again Mich? No . . . um Mikey? No, Oh! I have it, Miheal Keehl!" the shinigami gasped and the blonde reeled backwards as the name brought forth a surge of new memories. Memories of the blonde boy running, playing with other children in . . . _Whammys house?_ Of scowling and glaring at a small white haired boy, _Near?_ Of running away and joining the Mafia and working to catch Kira, Yagami Light. Sidoh nodded smugly as he glanced above Mihaels head.

"Yep, I was right. Your name is back. Newbies spend ages finding their name, sometimes it changes, like your apearance. Its pretty human looking now, thats how ya know someones new, you change after a while, to suit yourself." Sidoh explained and Mihael nodded slowly and looked around, they were the only two around for miles. Were where they? And what did Sidoh mean by him being a newbie? Several possible explainations crossed the blondes mind and he didn't like any of them.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice was pretty much the same as he remembered except it had a dark edge to it, an icyness that wasn't there before. "The shinigami world of course." Sidoh said chirpily as he led Mihael westwards. "Okay, why am I here?" he asked again and Sidoh stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes were surprised as he took in the blondes confused face. "Because your a shinigami, duh?". Mihael blinked. "WHAT!!!"

Sidoh sighed pulled the blonde shinigami along, the dust seemed to rise and change into cold concrete and soon they were standing on front of a giant mass of black bone that was roughly shaped like a human, its long shaggy black hair fell down its to the ground in uneven spikes and elongated, pointed teeth grew down from its gums and jutted out over its bottom lip. Its huge red eyes regarded them casualy as it lounged on a throne of skulls and yellowed bones. Some sort of wary instinct made Miheal bow his head in respect, the beings mouth twisted into what the blonde supposed was a smirk and while it didn't actually move its mouth to talk, booming words sounded across the area.

"You are the new one, yes?" It was a rethorical question and Mihael didn't bother answering. There was no doubt that this was the King of shinigami. He shifted slightly on his throne and reached an arm down to pick something off the ground, he flicked to to the blonde who caught it deftly. It was a plain black notebook filled with empty ruled pages, a Death Note. His Death Note. "I believe you already know how to use this so all thats left is to give you these" the King threw a set of scrolls at Mihael. "Those are the rules of our kind. Be sure not to break them, the punishment is often worse than any death.". The blonde nodded thankfully and flipped through the white pages of his note curiously.

While, yes. He had held a Death Note before he had never had one that was specificaly his and it was an odd feeling knowing that you have full ownership over a notebook that could, in theory, be used to wipe out the entire human race. He blinked and looked up when Sidoh tapped him on the shoulder and thanked the timid shinigami when he gave him an odd looking pen. It seemed to be carved from bone and had a chalky feel. The two left the King and wandered around the shinigami world while Mihael speed read the scrolls, there was an insufferable amount of rules to memorise. What was he going to do now? Certainly not spend the rest of his existance wallowing around here in this empty, barren land.

His concentration was broken when they ran into a group of shinigami clamouring around a jagged hole in the ground, the hole, Mihael soon found out, was like a one-way mirror to the human world. The shinigami were watching the movements of a human who carried the notebook of one of the more enigmatic shinigami, his name was Ryuk. The human, however was of far more interest to the blonde. Yagami Light, Kira, the reason Mihael was dead in the first place, well admittedly it had been Takada who'd killed him but it was no doubt on the orders of Yagami.

From what he managed to gather he had been dead two days and tomorrow Near was going to meet up with Yagami and prove once and for all that he was Kira. Miheal scowled at the thought of Near bringing Kira to justice, of Near becoming number one, becoming L. He clenched his fists and turned to Sidoh who was watching him with a warily. "Did Ryuk just thow his notebook down into my- uh, the _human_ world?" Mihael asked and Sidoh nodded. "And the rules _do _say that new shinigami can venture into the human world in order to learn the scope of their new abilitys?" he asked again and once again Sidoh nodded. "And the portal to the human world is over there right?" the blonde asked one last time as he pointed to the top of a steep, broken staircase, Sidoh just narrowed his eyes but it was enough for the new shinigami. Miheal grinned and looked down at the picture of Yagami and the leather clad shinigami behind him. If Kira was going to be captured then he was going to be there too. It was his right to be there.

"Thanks for your help Sidoh" Mihael said with a wave of his hand as he walked away, the bird like shinigmai looked at him confused. "Where are you going?!" he asked anxiously and Mihael tilted his face to look at him and shrugged. "The human world." he said dismissively as he walked through the small gathering of Shinigami and down a long twisting case of steps that led to his old realm, his old world. With an errant thought large white, bat-like wings constructed from broken bone and a thin membrane unfolded from his back as he lept down into the other world and was assailed by the familiar scents of New York city, Smoke, food and trash. The low hum of early morning traffic and the chatter of humans filled his ears as he watched the world through new eyes.

Every human he could see had a name and an odd string of numbers above their heads, Mihael knew what those numbers ment, even if they were weird. He knew that '230978' was really twenty and that '009126' ment fifty three. With a rueful smile Mihael took out his Death Note, set his pen to paper and started writing.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Lemmie know in a review kay?

Thanks for reading, I know it was a short chapter buts its kinda a prologue!

_______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
